It's A Good Night
by chinchikurin
Summary: My collection of drabbles about the team, how they come together as a family, and stick with each other through thick and thin.. The good times, the bad and the ugly. All set before the first movie. Multi Chapters because I'm addicted. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while since I last wrote a Fast Furious Fic. This is just something I came up with, it's light and fun about the team, set before the film.**

**None of the characters are mine..**

* * *

"Jesse, focus!"

"I know, Let!"

"Listen to me! if you giggle even once, I'll skin you alive"

"Alright-alright, might as well gag me you know.. I know how kinky you guys.."

Letty slapped his arm.

"Ouch, that hurts"

"Shut up! Here comes Vince"

Vince half ran to where Letty and Jesse were hiding, behind the garage.

"Let, you're crazy! And in case we didn't survive this, I just want you to know that I love you"

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up Vince, you got it?"

"Of course!" Vince handed her a set of keys, "you got two hours top, we can't keep him longer than that"

"I know, we'll keep in touch okay"

.  
.

"Where the fuck is my car?!"

A loud bang of the slammed front door shocked the house residents. Dom's eyes were full of rage as he scanned the three guys sitting on the couch in front of him. Jesse dropped the game controller. Vince, Leon and Jesse quivered in their seat. O-oh..

"Dom, calm down!" Mia followed behind him, she was the only one other than Letty that would have the guts to stand in front of an Angry!Dom.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Mi!"

"I'm your sister, I can tell you anything I want Dom!"

"Just shut your mouth, I can't think!"

"You think I can think with you being a Domzilla about a stupid car?"

Dom glared at her, but she was way passed glaring contest at this rate.

Suddenly Vince phone rang. The three stooges jumped at the first rang. He pulled it out in an instant, avoiding Dom's death glare.

"Yeah? Uh-huh.. By the beach? Okay. We'll be there.."

All four pair of eyes were on Vince.

"Letty found your car Dom, at the abandon building by the beach"

Dom quickly snatched his jacket from the coffee table. "Well, what are you waiting for? A fucking written invitation?!" he snapped at them.  
They went outside and in their car in seconds. Dom was riding with Vince while Jesse and Mia rode with Leon.

.  
.

"Dom! Over here...!" Letty shouted when she saw Vince car pulled over.

Dominic quickly ran to her, she pointed inside the abandon building.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

She shook her head "You better take a look at her yourself Dom"

He entered the building and found his car there, there's not much light, but he could see that there were no scratch on her. He opened the door and scrunched his brows.. "What the fuck?"

The smell of genuine leather filled his nostrils. He saw that the interiors were all brand new, red maroon and black leather beautifully combined on the door trims, roof, front and back seat.  
He turn to look at Letty, who wore a grin from ear to ear, she stood there along with Mia, Vince, Leon and Jesse, all wore the same grin.

"Happy Birthday Bubba" Letty said.

He sighed and ran to her to hug her. She laughed as he buried his face on the crook of her neck, hiding his tears. "Come on you big sap!" She teased.  
He let go of Letty and turn to Mia, "I got you Domzilla" she winked.

"I let you get away with that this once, Lil' sis" He hugged her and kissed her forehead, then took turn to hugged Vince, Leon and Jesse.

"Thank you guys.. You got me.. All of you, even Jesse. Great acting bro"

"It's not over Dom" Vince said as he clapped his hand two times.

All of the sudden, the dark abandon building was lit up. Dom squinted his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. Emerging from the dark corners were their friends; racers and not. He could see Hector and his crews, Edwin and his girls, and other racers whose name he can't even remember.

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh God!" Dom's jaw dropped. Letty and Mia laughed watching Dom's face.

"Hit it!" Leon shouted. The thump-thump of bass were heard, soon music were filling the air and beer bottles were passed on.  
A huge grin never left Dom's face as he greeted and hugged his friends. When he finally done being congratulate to, he pulled Letty in his embrace.

"So, whose idea is this?"

"Mine" she said full of smug.

"Well, I should thank you then"

"Yeah, you should"

"I could think of ways to do that" he smiled suggestively at her.

"Why don't you stop thinking and start doing Dom" she raised one eyebrow. He bowed slightly to sought her lips, "Thank you, Let"

"Ugh, guys, enough already!" Mia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, come on Dom, it's time to get the birthday boy drunk" Leon and Vince pushed Dom away from Letty.

"Don't worry Let, we'll get him back in the morning" Jesse said as he followed the guys headed to a cheering crowd.

"Come on Let, let's grab some beer" Mia pulled Letty's arm to the stacks of beer crates they made as a bar.

"So you called him Domzilla? He hates that name" Letty asked as she opened a bottle.

"I know, I guess I got carried away.. You know how I love to pull his strings"

They laughed and clinked their beer bottles. It was a good night.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2 - It's A Good Day

**I decided to make another. This writing stuff is addicted I tell you.**

**Like always.. I don't own any of them, except the idea and the mistakes.**

* * *

"Dom, you can't" Vince said. He was against Dom in this, which was unusual.

"Why not? We can do this" Dom tried to convince his best friend.

"No, Dom. You don't pull pranks on Letty. She'll notice"

"No, she won't"

"Of course she would, she's not stupid!"

"Are you saying that I'm stupid for falling for the last prank you guys pulled on my birthday?"

"No! I didn't say that! It's different! You're hot headed. Kinda like me, but I got better looks.." Vince grinned. Dom rolled his eyes.

"Vince.."

"Letty was more calm, you know, she's keen to details and calculate things. She'll notice it's a prank"

"Yeah, especially when you two morons pulling it" Mia said as she nonchalantly walked in Vince's room.

"Mia!" Vince spontaneously straightened his pose and fixed his hair.

"See?! You can't even discuss it right" she gathered Vince dirty clothes.

"You should knock" Dom said in defense.

"You should close the door if you want people to knock" and she was out the door with the laundry just like that.

"Mia, wait!" Dom called her.

"What? I'm busy!"

"Come on Mi, we need your help"

"No Dom, what you need is a new idea"

"You got any?"

"Just took her to the beach"

"We went to the beach all the time"

"Not California beach, another beach, like in another country.. Go figure it out yourself" Mia turned and left them. Dom's eyebrows scrunched as he thought about Mia's idea.

"Thanks Mi" Vince finally said, seeing Dom was too busy with his own thought.

"You're welcome" Mia said as she stepped down the stairs.

"Mia!" Dom sprinted to find his baby girl.

"What?" her tone was nearing to being pissed.

"Can I borrow your laptop?" he pulled his best puppy dog eyes at her.

She sighed, "Just don't break it"

"Thanks sis!"

.

.

.

"I thought your granny already dead Le.. I swear you once told me about it"

"Yeah. She is Let.. This's my mom's aunt, so I still consider her as my grandma, we were very close when I was little"

Vince and Dom watched from the other side of the room as Leon sat next to Letty on the couch, trying to convince her to come with him to his grandmother's funeral. If there's a smooth talker among the four guys, it was Leon. Sometimes you couldn't even tell if he was telling the truth or lying all the way.

"So, what d'ya say Let?"

"Mexico?.. I don't know Le. Why don't you take Vince?"

"And end up with blood bath? No thanks"

"What about Mia?"

"I've asked her, she can't. She said she got exam on Tuesday"

"But you'd be home on Monday right?"

"She still won't go. You know Mia"

"I have to ask Dom"

"I know.. I'm sure he'll let you"

"What makes you think that?"

"It's Dom, Let.. He let you get away with anything"

"He did not!"

"Denied it all you want sister, it's the truth"

She rolled her eyes and turn to face Dom.

"Yo Dom!" she shouted.

"What?" he replied from across the room.

"Leon wants to take me to Mexico for his grandmother's funeral"

"When?"

"We're leaving tonight"

"Alright" He said flatly.

"Alright?"

"Yeah"

"What about the garage?"

"We'll manage"

"Huh?... Alright then" She turned to look at Leon, he wore the 'I told you so' look on his face. "I'll start packing"

.

.

.

"So, where does this grandma of yours live?" Letty asked, they have crossed the border two hours ago. It was supposed to be Leon's turn to drive, but she won't let him.

"Few miles outside Mazatlan"

"Mazatlan?"

"Yeah, I never been there. I think it was her third or fourth husband's house"

She said nothing and stayed focus on the dark road.

"Aren't you tired yet?" He asked for probably the millionth time.

"Sleep Le, I'll wake you when I'm tired"

He checked the gas meter. Half a tank left. "We need to refuel. Wake me then"

"Uh-huh"

.

.

.

"Whoaaa.. wait there Let!"

"What?"

"I know Google said it's a 20 hours drive from LA to Maz.. but you can't make it a bet!"

"Come on Le! You know we can make it at least in twelve, thirteen hours, without NOS" She was grinning, high on adrenaline.

"Slow down Let!"

"You ruined the fun of road trips!" she said as she dodge the on coming traffic and slide in front of a semi.

"It won't be fun when you laid in hospital with a concussion and I'm laying next to my grandma! Slow the fuck down!"

"Jezz... Alright grandpa"

.

.

.

"Wooowww.. She's one lucky lady.. a beach house?!" Letty was jumping on the passenger seat as Leon pulled to the front yard of a large wooden beach house. "Wait.. Le.. There's no one there"

The house was too quite for a place of mourning, there had to be at least a few people right? one or two car at least. Where are the relatives? Letty stepped out of the car.

"Leeee... You tricked me, didn't you?" there was a threat on her tone. Leon pretended he didn't hear her and busied himself unloading their bags.

"SURPRISE!" Mia was running from inside the house, followed by a grinning Dom, a laughing Vince and a sheepishly looking Jesse.

"Well, I'll be damned" Letty shook her head in defeat and let Mia hugged her.

"Hahaaa.. we got you Let!" Mia was laughing.

"Why would you do that? It's not even my birthday" Letty was still standing in confusion as Jesse and Vince hugged her.

"What? Like we need a certain date to tell you we love you baby girl?" Vince ruffled her dark hair.

"Unbelievable" she rolled her eyes.

"Believe it baby" Dom kissed her lips.

"Leon said you almost get him killed" Jesse said.

"He's a pussy" She said a little louder so Leon can hear her. Leon dropped their bag on the porch and flipped her his middle finger. "So you guys flew here, while Leon and I stuck in the car for sixteen hours?!"

"I thought you love driving" Dom smiled at her.

"Shut up Dom" she forced a scowl.

Leon poked her side. Letty turned and looked at him, scowl still decorating her face.

"I race you to the beach! Looseerrss!" Leon took off his T-shirt as sprinted down the beach.

"Out of my way bitcheeess..!" Letty shouted and pushed Dom aside, laughing as she was gaining on Leon.

"Ooohh.. No you don't!" Dom, Vince and Jesse followed them running to be the first to hit the water.

"Hey! Guys! Wait for me!" Mia ran after them.

It was definitely a good day for the team.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3 - It's A Birthday

**I've been trying to avoid this section of FFN, because I haven't see Fast Furious Six yet and there are sooooo many spoilers around here. I'm trying hard not to click any stories with spoilers. Well, if I couldn't read stories.. then make one, right?.. **

**I didn't do any research, so some things maybe amiss. All mistakes are mine.**

**It was Mia's birthday, five months after her dad died in the crash. With Dom away in Lompoc, she didn't want any party, she didn't even want to have fun. But the team were having enough of the sad gloomy days.**

* * *

"Jesse! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Mia woke up from her sleep when she heard the loud heavy thump of something or someone falling and she heard Vince's yelling at Jesse. What are those two bozos doing anyway? Probably getting their barely nineteen year asses drunk. She didn't even want to know how they get the stuff.

Mia nudged Letty that was sleeping beside her, "Let.."

The Latina groaned.

"Letty..wake up" Mia nudge her harder. She could hear giggling downstairs.

"What?" Letty was not happy to be interrupted from her slumber.

"Something is going on downstairs, I think the guys are drunk again" the fifteen year old explained to the grumpy seventeen year old.

"What else is new? Go back to sleep Mi"

"Leeett.." she whined, "We need to check it out, who knows how many hoes they brought this time" Mia knew those were the words that would trigger her best friend.

Letty kick off her blanket and rolled out of the bed. "Come on Princess, let's kick some hoes' ass" Letty lazily opened the room door and went downstairs, followed by the youngest Toretto.

Letty stopped at her track, Mia bumped into her from behind, not noticing that Letty paused midway of the stairs. Mia stepped aside to see what made Letty stopped.

Vince was standing on his toes on the coffee table that had been dragged to the center of the living room, trying to stick some colorful paper wreath to the ceiling. Leon was on the floor, beer bottle next to him while his mouth busy blowing balloons. Jesse came out from the basement door hands tangled in Christmas light.

"What are you all doing?" Mia stepped down from the stairs, hands on her hips demanding explanation.

"Damn, sorry we wake you" Vince said, his hand still trying to pinned the wreath to the ceiling.

"Mia!" Jesse was in front of Mia in seconds, the lights forgotten. Leon stopped blowing and sipped his beer.

"Mi, ple-please.. Don-don't be mad.. It was my idea" Jesse said. Leon raised his beer bottle as approval but said nothing.

"You're drunk again, aren't you?" Mia glared at Jesse. The boy cowered under her gaze.

"Just Leon" Vince said, hoping down from the table.

"L-look Mi, I know you said you don't want to celebrate your birthday, be-because Dom and your dad isn't here.." Jesse glanced at Vince. Asking for back up.

"But we think, as your family, as your brothers, we think it would be best to celebrate" Vince said.

Mia pouted and fold her hand to her chest, not accepting their ideas.

"Think of it, as-as not celebrating when they're gone.. B-but that they'll be in our heart even when they're not here.."

"What they're saying is.." Letty stood next to Mia and put her hands on Mia's shoulder, "They want the family to be like it used to before you dad's gone and Dom got arrested. And I think they're right.. This family had mourn too much. It's time to move on"

"Doesn't mean we leave them as we move on.. We take them with us as we move forward" Leon added, empty bottle in hand.

"And I thought you were drunk, Lee" Letty nudged his foot with her foot.

"I am" he gave her a huge grin.

Mia looked at Jesse, the scrawny boy pulled the hem of his T-shirt, nervous as he felt her brown orbs eyeing him top to bottom. Suddenly Mia took a step forward and hugged him. Vince exhaled a breath he's been holding and joined the hug, smiling.

"We all love you baby girl, it's your day and we just want you to be happy" Vince said as she released the hug, tears ran down her face.

"Thank you guys. I don't know what I'd do without you" she started to sob.

"Aaaw.. Don't cry Mi" Letty hugged her, "You know we're family, and like your dad always said.."

"I know.. You don't turn your back on family" Mia wiped her tears.

"Why are you crying? I thought we are celebrating? Bring me more beer, woman!" Leon said. Mia flipped him the finger.

.

.

In the morning, the balloons are all set on various places, wreath and colorful paper hung on the ceiling. The Christmas light turned out to be broken, so they put it back in the basement.

Letty was busy giving orders and yelling at the guys, Vince manning the grill, Jesse helping Mia in the kitchen, while Leon sprawled on the couch nursing a hangover.

Mia wore a smile that they haven't been seeing in the last five months, her eyes showed true joy as she navigate herself around the house.  
There were no cakes but hey sang 'Happy Birthday' anyway, and make Mia blew a candle placed on a plate of grilled chicken.  
There were no presents but Vince made a promise to Mia, that if he won his first race, he would take Mia on a shopping spree. He was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek. Letty and Leon laughed watching the-I'm-a-ladies-man-Vince blushed, red ears and all, from a kiss of a fifteen year old.

"I'd like to make a toast" Letty stood and held her glass of apple juice. Mia looked at her expectantly.

"To Mr. Toretto, the one who molded us to be the way we are today, the man that glued us together as family, his warm heart took us in and gave us hope as his children. He is forever in our heart"

Mia smiled and raised her drinks together with the guys.

"Cheers!"

"Hear,hear"

"Yeaah!"

"To Mister T"

They continued to eat and drink, throwing jokes and telling stories around the dining table, even after the sun begun to set. It may not be the best year for them, there were sadness, anger and desperation, but they got each other and it gave them hope. And for Mia, it was the sweetest thing the team ever did for her.

.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - It's A New Friend

**I've always wanted to write about Dom's mother, and also how Dom and Vince met and became friends.. so I put them together.. and this is it.**

**Like always, tons of apology for mistakes.**

* * *

"Dom, you got into a fight again, didn't ya?" Six year old Mia found her nine year old brother on the school yard, waiting for her.

"Shut up, Mia!" He snapped at her. But even in such a young age, Mia was already immune to all of her brother snaps, growls, glares, yelling, even threats. She is a Toretto after all.

"You got a black eye. Dad's gonna be mad"

"I said, shut up! Jeez.."

Mia pulled her cute little lips into a cute little pout.

"Now, come on, we gotta get home fast" Dom grabbed Mia's backpack and held her hand with the other, practically dragging her away from school.

"Dom,.. huwts" Mia whinned after they walked through the first block.

"Sorry.." He let go of her hand.

"Who is it this time? Billy?" Mia asked, innocent brown eyes looking at her big brother walking beside her.

"No. Some new kid, from Jersey"

"A chocolate?"

"No, that's Hersey's"

"Owh.." she paused then asked again "Mistew Kent didn't pun-punish you?"

"No, we break off before any teachers saw us. Come on, we gotta hurry"

"Why? Dad's not home until five"

"Because I need ice for my eyes, dummy!"

"You said a bad wod! I'm telling dad!"

"Dummy is not a bad word!"

"Yes it is"

"No, a Dumb-ass is"

"You said a bad wod!"

"Whatever. Come on, I race you home!" Dom ran after saying that, leaving the screaming Mia, "You cheated!"

.  
.

.

"Hi, Mommy.." Mia climbed on the hospital bed to give her mother a kiss, then she gingerly sat herself next to the lady.

"Hi, my angel.. How's school? I'm sorry I can't be there for you" Mrs. Toretto gently pulled her little girl closer to her pale skinny body.

"It's okay. I miss you, Mom" Mia leaned her head to her mother's shoulder.

"I know baby, I miss you too" she tucked a strand of Mia's brown locks behind her ear, "Where's your brother?"

"Getting coffee for dad. He got to a fight yestewday, but don't tell him I told you, because he made me pwomise"

"He made you promise?"

"U-huh, he said.. He said he'll give me pudding"

Mrs. Toretto chuckled, "Oh, baby.. I know you love pudding"

"One with chocolate, and Oweo.. And-and.. sto-stobbewy"

"Strawberry. Like how I used to make?"

"Yeah, Mommy.. I always like your pudding"

Mrs. Toretto kissed the side of Mia's head. "Why don't you go get your father, sweetie. I need to see him"

"O'wight, Mommy" Mia kissed her cheek again, before hopping off the bed.

.

.

.

"What are you doing here, Jersey?" Dom asked the kid standing in front of the vending machine in the hospital cafetaria. The kid turned around, scowling when he saw Dom standing there, wearing the same scowl.

"Whatever I want. You want another black eye?" the kid dared him. Ignoring the fact that he too got a fading blackeye to match with Dom's. Dom looked at him with anger.

"Dominic. Is that your friend?" a firm familiar voice was heard from behind. Dom turned around and saw his dad with his mother, she was on a wheelchair, while little Mia sat on her lap.

"No, dad. Just some kid from school" Dom said, still scowling. Innocently, Mia greeted the boy, waving her little hand, "Hi, I'm Mia Toweto, I'm six. What's youw name?"

The kid was a bit shock with the sudden warm greeting, he shifted his leg, uncomfortable with the situation. Mia looked at him expectantly with big brown eyes, waiting for a reply. "I'm Vince D'Angelo" he finally said.

"Hello Vince, I'm Malena Toretto, Dominic's Mother, and this is his father" Dom's mom said, she signaled Vince to come closer. Mr. Toretto smiled and nodded to encourage the scrawny boy. Dom couldn't believe his eyes when he saw this Vince kid approached his folks and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you Vince. Why are you here?" Malena gently asked the boy. Hesitantly, Vince answered, "My little brother, he's sick"

"Owh, I'm so sorry dear.."

"You are sick too?" Vince asked, almost whispering afraid he would offended the lady.

"Yes, Cancer. Where are your parents Vince?"

"My mother is with my little brother. I.. I don't have a dad" He shyly glanced at Mia, the little girl wore a grin so big, you can count all her missing tooth.

"I see. Well, I think they'd be looking for you"

"Uh, yeah. I better go now" Vince scratched the back of his head, and awkwardly waved them good bye.

"Bye, V!" Mia said out loud, waving her little hands again.

.

.

.

Dom pulled out his sandwich from the brown paper bag his dad prepared for him, he was ready to take a huge bit when he saw the kid-Vince approached his table. Without saying a word, he put his tray on the table and sat next to him and ate his lunch, ignoring Dom's fierce glare. How dare he?.. Dom was about to opened his mouth to tell Vince to get lost, when another voice shout out.

"Tor-Ass-to! Zombie Apocalypse are coming and I bet your zombie mom is their leader! Hahahaa"

Dom knew that voice anywhere, Billy, the school bully. He always mocked him for his mother's condition, and no matter what the consequences, Dom always defended his mother, he thought it was the least he can do for her, so he'll take anyone bad-mouthing his mother, beat them 'till they're sorry or get beat up trying.

Dom put down his sandwich, and stood from his chair, steadying himself from the building rage. But before he even turned around to face Billy, the chair next to him were thrown to the ground with a loud crashing sound, then the moment passed like a blur to him. He heard a smack of a punch, some kid screaming, another smack and other kids cheering. He turned around and saw Vince pining Billy to the ground and punching his face. Vince's face was filled with anger that could only be match with his own. Dom saw one of Billy's gang member make a move and tried to kick Vince, immediately Dom blocked his path and punched his nose. Another cheering was heard.

.

.

.

"Why did you do it?" Dom asked Vince as they sat in front of the principal's office, waiting for their parents to pick them up.

The boy shrugged his shoulder, "I like your mom, she's nice"

"Umm... Thanks" Dom awkwardly said, not sure what to say. He's not even sure he could hate the kid anymore.

"S'okay" Vince gave him a shy half smile.

Dom's dad came first, and after a series of lecture and a grounding sentence, he finally dragged Dom from the chair. Dom turned his head to looked at Vince and gave him a smile, Vince returned the smile with a grin his busted lips could muster. He watch the backside of Dom's figure as he and his dad walked the hall.

He knew that he have got himself a new friend in this new city, maybe LA wasn't so bad after all. Despite their rough and awkward beginning, who knows where this newly formed friendship would lead them, they could only hope for the best.

.

* * *

**Can you picture little Mia with her cute little pout? I sure can :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - My New Family

**I'm sorry if the stories are back and forth and not in timely order.. I decided to make this my collection of drabbles, but all set before the movie. So for Brian Fans out there, I'm sorry, no Brian in this. I try to keep the theme light and happy, but there are some sad ones, but either way, they stick together as family should, through bad and good times.**

**As always, forgive any grammar mistakes, bla-bla-bla..**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Mia carefully sat her hands and knees on the floor, she laid her head down and looked under her dad's couch in the garage's office. It's not there. She had been searching the whole house and every corner of the garage for her favorite pencil. It was pink colored with pictures of My Little Pony and rainbows, her dad gave a set of My Little Pony Stationary to her on her tenth birthday, last year. She can't believe she lost it. Her eyes on the brink of tearing when she heard a rustle from the back of the office. She looked around and concentrated to where the noise came from. There it is again. Cautiously she stepped closer to the source of noise.

"V?!" She yelp in surprise when she saw Vince sat half squatting on the dark corner, he was hugging his knees and burying his face in the fold of his arms. Vince lift his face and force a smile for the little girl, he winched when it made his busted lips cracked the healing wounds.

Mia rushed to his front, "What happened?"

Vince stayed silent. She gently reached for his face to take a better look.

"Don't" he hissed. Mia pulled back her hand.

"He did this?"

He was silent, it was an enough answer for Mia.

"I can't believe your mom let him did this to you"

"She'd get beat up too if she defend me. It's better this way.."

Mia sighed, "You should tell my dad, he will take care of -"

"No!" Vince immediately got up, startling Mia.

"V, wait" she grasped his hand. He stood still, waiting for her to continue.

"Wait here, I'll get the aid kit and some ice"

.

.

.

"Daddy, pleaseee.." Mia pulled the puppy dog eyes, she knew her dad would cower any moment now.

"Mia, you-"

"Dad, come on. We promise we'll behave" Dom added his puppy dog eyes. Mia nodded beside her brother then tilted her head to the side to add a more dramatic effect on her begging face.

"Oh, for the love of God!" Mr. Toretto threw his hands in the air, "alright!"

"Yeeaaahh!"

"Yippiiiee"

A series of hugs, kisses and thank yous flood him. Made him questioned, why must both of his kids inherit his wife's puppy dog eyes.

Dom ran outside, screaming "Vince! We're going to the Grand Prix in Phoenix!"

.

.

.

"Oh my god, it's so hot here!" Letty fanned herself with a flattened used burger card box.

"I'm gonna get sun burn" Mia took out her sunscreen lotion.

Vince snorted, while Dom and his dad are too busy watching the preparation of the race to notice the heat.

"Dom!" Vince called out his friend, "I'm gonna get some coke and hot dogs, you want some?"

"Cheeseburger and coke. The same with ma dad"

"Me too" Mia handed Vince her money.

"Corn dogs and coke for me" Letty said, "wait, I'll go with you" Letty stood and followed Vince to the food stand.

They were standing in line, waiting for their turn to order, when a boy shout out.

"VINNIE!"

Vince turned to the source of voice and saw a skinny boy, about his age, with fluffy sandy brown hair, and amber eyes wore a grin from ear to ear waving his hand.

"Leon?" Vince left the line and ran to hug the boy. Letty stood there, confused.

"Wow, what are you doing here?" Vince asked, "It's a long way from Jersey"

"My mom married a Texas ranch owner, so we live in Texas now" The boy said.

"You're a cowboy now, huh?"

"Man, you should come and see the ranch, we got eleven dogs! Crazy!" The boy laughed, he eyed Letty who stood there, frowning. "Who's this? Your girl? She's a cupcake"

"No, she's not my girl. And I warn you, she's not a cupcake" Vince wrapped his arm on Leon's shoulder. "Letty, this is Leon, my buddy from back in Jersey"

"Letty Ortiz" Letty shook his offered hand.

"Howdy? I'm Leon D'Angelo" he nodded politely.

Letty raised her brows hearing his last name.

"Not related" Vince and Leon said in unison, then laughed.

"Man, I haven't said that in ages" Leon said.

.

.

.

"It was awesome, thank you dad" Dom said from the back seat, he was squished between Letty and Vince, while Mia slept the shotgun seat.

"When I grew up, I wanna be a racer" Letty said, "I could picture it in my mind, Letty Ortiz, McLaren-Honda"

"You've said that a hundred time, like a broken record" Vince mocked.

Letty was about to snapped back at Vince but she let it go, she was in too much of a good mood to be irritated, instead she let out a squeal "Alain Prost is sooooo awesome!"

"Senna's the best, too bad he didn't win" Dom said defending his champion.

"Yeah.." Vince sounded his agreement, "It was awesome, thank you for taking me Mr. T"

"It was nothing Vince" he continued, "You know, you can stay in the house if you want to. You're there almost 24/7 anyway, might as well get you your own room. We can clean the basement and set up a room for you there, or you can share Dom's if you want, I'm sure he'd agree" glanced at Vince from the rear view mirror.

Dom and Letty sat there, silently waiting for Vince's answer. They both knew this conversation would finally come up, Dom have mention to Letty about the family meeting the Toretto have two weeks prior, when Mia told their dad what happened to Vince, while Mr.T insisted that he can't interfere with Vince's family problem despite Mia's begging and whining, but he is willing to shelter Vince as long as the boy want it.

Vince felt his heart beats faster, his face hot and his throat chocked, after taking a deep breath, he said "I-I like that, thank you"

Dom turned his head to looked at Letty, she grinned so wide, it was contagious. He grinned too.

"Yeaaaahh!" They both screamed.

Mia woke because of the screaming teenagers.

"Wha-what happened?"

"Vince is going to stay in our house!" Dom said a little louder than he should have, but he didn't care. He was happy, his best friend is going to stay with him under the same roof, that means lot of fun together, more time for them to play games, planning things, talk about cars, races and girls.

"Yaaayy.. Thank you daddy!" she squealed.

"Now, there are some rules of the house, but I'll let Dom fill you in on that, because he broke every single one ever since he's able to walk and of course earn himself the punishment" he paused, before saying, "We're your family Vince, and you are ours, so what ever you do.."

Dom and Mia said in unison, "You don't turned your back on family!"

"That's my kids"

Mr. Toretto winked at Mia who winked back.

They spend the rest of the miles home discussing and arguing what they would do to Vince's room. Vince grinned and laughed watching Dom and Letty arguing about paint. He glanced and saw Mia curling in the front seat, drifting back to sleep, her small lips tugged to a smile. That day Vince swore to himself, he'd do anything to protect this family.

His family.

* * *

**Aaaww.. the young love... :D :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - You Got Us

**Hi again.. thank you very much for reviewing, favoring, following.. or.. just simply reading this story.**

**As for mac-reye's question of when will Jesse and Leon ended up in LA.. I'm still working on that and the summer vacation fic (which I supposed to upload today.. I still don't like the outcome, so I need time to edit it)**

**This was originally a flashback story for my other story (which I failed to complete T-T ) .. since I won't be publishing that one, I might as well cut this part and publish it here.**

**WARNING : mention of drugs and abortion. **

* * *

**You Got Us**

**Letty's POV**

"Letty... Lettteeeyyy...!" Jesse's scream brought panic to my brain, my concentration faded in an instant, I rolled out from under the Mazda I was working on and saw him running to the garage.

"What is it Jess?"

"Leon! Leon! oh my god-ohmygod-ohmygod!"

I grabbed his shoulder with both hand, "Jesse, breath man.. Calm down.. Vroooommm.." I faked the sound of an engine, it was nearing the limit of crazy and idiotic, but it's the fastest way to make him calm down.

"Vrooooommmm..." he copied gently, closing his eyes as if imagining some hot wheel with bad-ass engine.

Seconds passed, he still closing his eyes.

"Hey, Jess.. Leon?" I shook his shoulders bringing him back to reality now that he calmed down.

"Yeah.. We need an am.. Ambulance.."

"What?! Where is he, dude? What happened?" quickly I fished my keys from my pocket.

"In his apartment..uh.. Dom beat him up"

"Fuck!" I threw my hands up, pissed. I dragged Jesse out of the garage, not even bother to lock up, I shoved him towards my passenger seat. "Get in"

Thank God the traffic decided not to be a bitch today. Jesse fidgeted next to me, his hands tapping his thigh in random beat.

"Jess.."

He didn't hear me. "Jesse!" I repeated louder.

"Huh?"

"Where's Vince?"

"Dunno, hospital maybe? with his mom?"

"Good" at least one jughead out of my way.

It's the third time Dom beat Leon. Leon got an addiction problem, at first it was just shroom and weed, he said it was just for fun, to help him relaxed at parties. But when his seventeen years old girlfriend got pregnant with his baby, she freaked out and decided to have an abortion without his consent, that was when everything went down hill for Leon. Cocaine were his daily dose, and recently, Meth. He didn't come to the garage anymore, he never race again because he sold parts of his supra to buy the dope. He was a wreck.

Dom have been trying to get him off the hook. I got no problem with getting him off, I want nothing more than to have the old Leon back, but beating the shit out of the poor guy is not rehabilitation standard method and the last thing I want is Dom back behind bars for assault and battery or worse, murder.

We reached Leon's apartment in five minutes, and sprinted all the way from the car to second floor, not bothering to use the elevator. As I took a turn, I saw Leon's door, well, parts of it scattered the hall. Damn, he's going all Domzilla about this.

"Dom, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Stay out of this, Let!" he growled at me.

"The hell I will!" I took my position between the beat-up-curling-on-the-floor-groaning-in-pain-Leon and the big-jughead that is my boyfriend.

"You know how I feel about doing drugs" he glared.

"I know Dom, but beating him to death would get you back in Lompoc" I glared back at him. Oh, great, a staring contest. I could win this easily in seconds because I know I'm right and he got no reason to go against me. Bam! He turned his head and threateningly stared at Leon.

"Pack your stuff! You're moving in my house right now, I'm gonna keep a tight leash on you Le, and don't even think you can cheat your way or I'll kill you first before you OD'ed on me!" he left after that, kicking what's left of the broken door.

I sighed. The apartment was a mess, and the tenant was no better. Black eye and broken nose not to mention bruises and swells started to form in various places. Jesse started to pack Leon clothes in a duffle bag and putting his other stuff in a box.

"Come on, Le" I supported him to sit, leaning to the wall, I sat next to him.

"I'm sorry, Let" He leaned his head to mine.

"I know" I whispered. "You can't do this to yourself, Le. You have to quit"

"It's hard. I'm in too deep... I've screwed up everything in my life" his voice barely above whisper.

"Not everything. You haven't screw up this family. So, this is your chance, man" I sighed and took his hand, he winched, so I just held it gently, "You got us, Me, Dom, Mia, Vince, Jesse.. we're your family, we have faith in you. If you got a problem, you come to us. Not the drug dealers. We'll solve it together, we'll support you"

He stayed silent.

"Let go of your past life, man .. What's done is done. Start a new life. We're here for you, we got your back.. You don't need drugs, we can have lots of fun without it"

"Like what?"

"Racing, you idiot!.. Making Johnny Tran eats my dust.. I need you sober to help me.. I got your back, u got mine, alright?" I stood and reach out a hand for him

"Alright, girl. I got your back" he forced a weak smile on his now fully swelled and bruise filled face. His handsome face look ridiculously distorted. He took my hand, I help him stand and walk slowly out of the apartment.

"I'm a mess, aren't I?" , he hissed in pain with every limping step he took..

"Naah, nothing Mia couldn't fix" I smiled at him, then turned my head to shout "Jesse! Hurry the fuck up!"

"Yes, mother.." Jesse replied with a wide grin plastered to his face.

I pouted and gave him the finger with my free hand. He laughed while bypassing us on the stairs to stuffed Leon's belongings in the trunk.

"Promise me you'd sober up, Le"

"I promise, if you promise you'll help me go through it?"

"Every step of the way, man"

Jesse came and help me carried Leon to the car, "Count me in, dude" he smiled.

"Alright" I grinned.

"What? Aren't we gonna go like 'all for one - one for all' shit?"

"Dude, that's so lame"

"I like the musketeers"

"We're like some misfit musketeers"

"An addict, an ADD, and a grease monkey. I never see a combination more deadly than this"

"You're delusional, Le. You know that?"

"I know. But it's awesome isn't it?"

"Shut up"

"You should make a comic book out of it"

"Seriously man, shut up"

* * *

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Little Bugger

**A light fic.. because I'm in a bad mood.. :(**

**My sister got a mixed breed dog, part corgi.. she's so cute.. but I'm allergic to dogs (and cats) **

**Like always, forgive me for any grammar mistakes, if you can find them, please point them out and let me improve my grammar.**

* * *

**Little Bugger**

"What the.." Mia froze as she looked down to the base of the low cupboard. Big brown eyes met hers own, fluffy tail wiggling side to side while big furry head shook with glee.

"Jesse.." She murmured, she shook her head and walked out of Jesse's room.

She found Jesse in the kitchen, snooping the fridge.

"Jesse.."

"Yeah?" He answered without looking, still busy finding God knows what among the cluttered fridge.

"Jesiah Lindberg, look at me when I'm talking to you!" Mia said with her 'motherly' tone. In the age of eighteen, she already master the art of mother hen-ing the boys.

Jesse shut the fridge door in an instant and turned around to face Mia. He looked at her with terrified eyes.

"You got something you want to say?" Mia folded her arms to her chest.

"Umm.. I'm sorry?"

Mia rolled her eyes, "I was in your room"

Jesse's eyes grew bigger, "Oh shit" he muttered in fear.

"I-I can explain Mi.. It's.. I found him"

"You found him? And you just decided to keep him?"

"Yeah.. I'm sorry I didn't asked before..but he was so cold and scared when I saw him"

"Jesse, you can barely take care of your self! How can you take care of a puppy? It's a huge responsibility"

"I.. I can google about it, and I promise I'll take a good care of him, I'll bathe him, feed him and clean all his mess" Jesse begged her. Mia pouted.

"Hey Jess, hey Mi.." Letty jogged into the kitchen and snatched a bottle of orange juice from the fridge. She sat on the kitchen counter, eventually she noticed the silence between the two.

"What? Did I interrupted something?" She asked before sipping her OJ and wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Jesse found a puppy-"

"What?! Really? What is it? A she or a he?" She jumped excitingly down from the counter.

"Lettyyy!" Mia said with a whine.

"What?"

"Don't you remember? You are allergic to dogs"

"Oh.. Yeah. I forgot" her lips pulled down to a frown but then she shrugged it off, "Hell, where is it? Have you named it?", she shook Jesse's shoulder.

"Letty!" Mia glared at her. "You're not helping!"

"Owh, come on Mi, what do you got against a puppy?"

"Besides that it drools all over the place? And chew on shoes? Poop and pee everywhere it wants? And the fur.. Don't even get me started about the fur" Mia gave her an 'are you kidding me' look.

"I promise you, I'll have him potty trained, I'll help you clean the house and.. And I'll pay for everything he ever ruined.. Just please-please-please let me keep him" Jesse begged her once more.

Mia groaned, "uugh... alright.. Just keep him away from my room"

"Thank you, Mi" Jesse hugged her.

"Yeah-yeah.. I'll be watching you, so you better keep your promise"

"I promise, I will" Jesse said before Letty shoved him and dragged him away to show her his new found puppy.

"He got a name?"

"Bugger" Jesse pulled the puppy out of the cupboard and put him on the floor. The puppy bounced and jumped on to Letty's lap.

"Bugger?"

"Yeah, he keeps bugging me and won't leave me alone"

Letty scratched the Corgi's belly "Hiya 'Lil Bugger"

The white and brown Corgi wiggled his tail and smiled, showing long pink tongue and a set of white fang.

She stopped scratching him and Bugger got to his feet, she petted him.

"Let?"

"Yeah Jess?"

"Why are you scratching your neck?"

.

.

.

"Haaaatttsshhiii...!"

"I've told you" Mia nonchalantly put a box of tissue in front of Letty. She took a sheet and blew her clogged nose.

"Fo da millionth 'ime Mi,.. fud off" Letty threw the used tissue to the trash can next to the couch.

"Aaaww my poor baby.. What does the big bad puppy did to you this time?" Dom came to the living room and patted Letty's head. She slapped off his hand.

"Shu-hut... Ha-haaaatttsshii..!"

Dom laughed. Letty blew her nose with her right hand, and waved her left's middle finger at him.

"Nod fonny" she did the best growl her snotty nose could muster, though not as intimidating as it usually did.

Dom sat next to her anyway, and she leaned her head tiredly to his shoulder. She looked miserable, her nose was red from the constant blowing, her voice sounded weird, her eyes red and watered and she kept scratching her itchy neck.

"Why don't you lay down?" Dom gently caressed her arm.

"I kand brid' layin dawn" she frowned.

"You can't even breath sitting up" he rolled his eyes. Her frown grew deeper. He sighed in defeat, she can be very stubborn if she wants it.

"Alright.." Jesse came in the room with a bowl of hot soup, "I hope this works.. It's my Nana's famous hot chili soup, works for every nose clogging"

"She doesn't need that" Mia tagged along behind him, a glass of water and a spoon in her hand. She put the spoon in the bowl of soup before Jesse handed it to Letty. "All she had to do is stop playing with Bugger"

Letty scowled at Mia.

"You know I'm right" Mia smiled triumphantly as she sat at the chair next to the couch. "It's either we keep a chain on him, or on you. Your choice"

"Come on Let, finish your soup, drink your meds and get to bed, I'll give you a massage" Dom kissed the side of her head. She smiled at him lovingly and ate her soup.

"You both need to work on you coding" Jesse said, pointing his finger at the lovers.

"What's wrong with it?" Dom asked, rounding his arm around Letty's shoulder.

"The purpose of coding is so that no one else know the meaning behind 'I'll give you a massage'" Jesse said, adding the air quote. "We know"

"So wad if yu no?"

"It's kinda gross" he pulled a face.

"Hah! You think that's gross? Try sleeping next to their room" Mia said with a disgusting expression on her face.

"Shut up the both of you" Dom's face was red.

"Led them Dom, thed juz jelouz" Letty turned her head to face him and pursed her lips to asked for a kiss, he happily obliged, gently cupping her face with his hand, the kiss grew deeper and sloppier, Letty let out a loud moan, Dom added with his exaggeratedly labored breath.

"Oh God, I hate you guys.." Mia stood and ran upstairs.

Jesse shook his head and walked out of the room looking sheepishly.

Dom and Letty broke the kiss and laughed.

Not for long tho'

"Haaatttsshiiii...!"

She sneezed to the front of Dom's T-shirt.

"Jesus, Let?!"

"Sorry"

.

.

.

"I really appreciate what you did here man" Dom patted Jesse on his back. He nodded as he watched Bugger in the arms of his new owner, a ten year old Steve Diago, their next door neighbor. They all stood on the drive way, waving their goodbyes to the puppy.

"At least I can still see him everyday" Jesse smiled.

"I'm gonna miss him... Why can't we just put Letty on a chain?" Leon asked with an exaggerating whine.

Vince put his arm around Leon's shoulder and shook his head "Brother.. That is just so wrong, in so many level"

Letty threw her empty beer can towards Vince, who was laughing along with Leon.

* * *

**And that is why you don't see them having a dog in the first movie.. hahaha**


	8. Chapter 8 - It's Complicated

**I always wonder how Vince and Mia's date could happened..**

* * *

**It's Complicated**

"V! wake up!.." Letty nudged Vince's bare waist with the tip of her boots. He was passed out half naked, half-curled, face down on the couch after the boys decided to play beer pong last night. While his drinking comrades already up, showered and munching on their pancakes, minutes away from heading to the garage, Vince was still in never-neverland. Mumbling something sounded like a curse, Vince pulled his right hand from under him and gave her the middle finger. Letty pinched his ear and yelled "GET YOUR DRUNKEN ASS OFF THE COUCH, YOU MORON!"

Vince startled and fell off the couch in shock.

"Dammit Let, you're not my mother" he said as he lazily rubbed his pinched ear.

"Shut up, dumbass! and get a shower!"

"You shut up, you love my ass" Vince got up and staggered his way trying to reached the stairs.

"If they were at the end of my boots!"

"Damn girl, you're too kinky for my taste ..but maybe we could.." before Vince finished his sentences, his yesterday's T-shirt flew and landed square on his face. "That's it girl, you're asking for a fight" he growled.

"Sorry, I don't fight with the mentally disabled"

"You're the one who's going to be disabled after this"

"You can't even walk straight, V!"

"I can still kick your ass"

"You can't even kick my ass when I was a fifth grader"

"I don't quit easily"

"Must be the thick skull" Letty fold her arms to her chest and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Knock it off, guys!" Mia came and slapped Vince on the back of his head.

"Ouch!"

"Shower. Now. You stink!" Mia jabbed her finger to Vince's chest.

"I love it when you're being nasty, girl"

"Shower! before I put poison in your pancakes"

"Yes, Ma'am" Vince gave Mia two fingers salute and quickly ran upstairs.

Mia looked at Letty, who wore her signature eat shitting grin.

"What?"

"No matter what he said, it's funny how in the end he always listen to you and do what you asked him to"

Mia rolled her eyes, "No, he's not"

"You keep telling yourself that, girl" Still grinning, Letty brushed pass Mia and headed to the kitchen to join the guys.

.

.

.

"Visualize the win, V" Leon patted his friends back.

"I don't need to, I know I'll win" Vince stepped in his car, he eyed Mia one last time, before focusing on the race. He can feel the adrenalin started to rushed his veins.

Mia stood on the side of the track, worrisome was clearly displayed on her face. Letty and Dom exchanged look, both thinking the same thing. Letty nudged Mia's side, she turned to her quizzically raising her brow.

"Don't worry, he'll be alright. He's a coyote"

Mia rolled her eyes, "I'm not worried about him"

"Oh. Of course you're not" Letty smirked.

The race started and the five pairs of eyes of the team member fixated on Vince's blue Maxima. But when it was first to reached the finish line, it was Mia's scream of joy that topped them all.

Vince was in his moment, the crowd cheering his victory, congratulated him, patted him on the back for a race well done. But his eyes searched only one.

Dom came to him and gave him a hug, Leon patted his back and Jesse babbling something about his throttle and carburetor. Letty lightly punched his shoulder, "I didn't know you had it in you, V"

He smiled and reached out a hand to mess her hair, but she blocked it right away, laughing. Then, Mia stepped aside from behind Letty.

"Congratulation, V" she said, way too calm. Letty stepped to Dom's side who wrapped his arm around her protectively, Leon and Jesse got the cue and pretended they were checking out the engine.

"Thanks" Vince said, shyly.

Letty was grinning, but Dom looked at her with narrowed eyes, gesturing her to shut whatever it was she's grinning about.

"Yeah, it was a good race" Mia complimented him again.

"So, that means we're on?.. Friday?" Vince asked, his hand scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, sure. That's the deal"

.

.

.

Thursday came, and Mia got a panic attack.

"I don't think I should do this.." She fidgeted in her room, Letty sat on her bed, annoyed look plastered her face.

"Calm down, it's just a date"

"But it's Vince! I can't date him.. Right? That's gotta be like.. borderline incest or something" And she started to tug and played with the ends of her hair.

"Mia, stop pulling your hair! You know I hate that" Letty growled.

"Sorry.." Mia let go of her hair, and sat next to Letty instead, "I don't know why I agreed with him in the first place.. it's a stupid bet"

"Come on, he's a nice guy, minus the drinking and the fugly beard, .. and the temper.."

Mia gave her an 'are you kidding me look'.

Letty sighed, "Alright, so what? You know who he is deep down, you've know him since.. What? Eight?"

"Six" Mia dumped herself on the bed, "That's the point Let, what if it didn't work out? Or what if it did work out.. and he hurt me?"

"Well, in that case, I'll be the first to kick his ass.. If your brother didn't kill him first"

Mia groaned, "It's gonna be awkward between us"

"Look girl, it's just. A. Fuckin'. Date." Letty tried to reason with the seventeen year old. "If it didn't work out, so be it. One thing I know, he cares deeply for you. There is no way that a single date would make him care less about you or ran him away from you"

Mia looked at her best friend's deep chocolate eyes. "You think so?"

"Date him, don't date him. Whatever it is, his obnoxious ass would stick to this family like the grease that stuck under your finger nails.. and you can't rub it off without breaking your perfectly manicured nails"

The youngest Toretto smiled and sat up, "You're right"

"Of course I am" Letty smirked, "So, what d'ya gonna wear tomorrow?"

.

.

.

"I don't care if we're best friend since third grade. You hurt her, I kill you. You lay a hand on her, I kill you. A single itsi-bitsy-tiny scratch, and you're six feet under. You got that?!" Dom's narrowed eyes and heavy baritone growl were scary enough without the added threat.

Leon nodded and raised his fist, as Jesse slide a finger across his neck, threatening Vince from behind Dom's back.

Mia rolled her eyes, while Vince just stood next to her, either his feet frozen from the threats or his mind didn't have a clue how to respond to that.

Letty let out an annoyed sigh,"Would you just let them be?" She wrapped her hands around Dom's arm to dragged him away from the living room. "Bye kids, have fun"

Letty grabbed a beer from the fridge and offered it to his boyfriend, "Our babies are all grown up" she mimicked some soap opera cast. Dom deepened his scowl.

"Jeez, you're no fun" she rolled her eyes and decided to drink the beer for herself.

.

.

.

"So?" Letty's eyes beamed at Mia.

"So what?" Mia shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on, Mi. How'dit go?" Letty sat next to her on the bed.

"I didn't ask you about Dom" Mia pouted.

Letty raised her eyebrows, "Why so defensive? Something happened didn't it? Did he hurt you?" She narrowed her eyes. Mia rolled hers.

"No"

"He tried to bang you on first date?"

"What?! No!"

"Do you want him to?"

"Jesus! No!"

"So what is it? He flirted with other girls in front of you?"

Mia sighed.

Bingo!

"It's not like he did it on purpose.." Mia laid herself on the bed, "It's Vince. He's.. well.. he's being Vince"

Mia let out a sigh before continuing.

"The girl was.. Er, there were actually three girls. They were eating at the same restaurant, when V was walking back from the toilet, they spotted him"

Letty pursed her lips. "They're all over him in an instant?"

"Yeah, I didn't think he knew that I saw them. But.. It's just.. I don't feel this is right for us in the beginning, it still doesn't feel right. I tried to give it a chance, it just didn't worked out"

Letty nodded her head in understanding, "So.. No second date?"

"I don't think so"

"He'll be heart-broken"

"I know" Mia frowned and they fell to an awkward silence.

Letty sighed, "Don't worry, nothing a load of booze couldn't handle" Letty patted Mia's thigh and left the room.

Mia laid on the bed for a few more minutes, contemplating what just happened. Why must things get complicated as they grow up? It used to be so simple.

She stood up and walked to her dresser to change, she spotted a picture in wooden frame. It was taken on the forth of July, when she was ten. She was holding a huge cotton candy and warping his arms around her shoulder was Vince, wearing an Uncle Sam hat and fake mustache, they were laughing. It was her favorite photograph, it perfectly captured the joy and innocence of their younger years.

She smiled. That was a happy day.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, for favorite-ing (favoring?) and following my stories (This one or any other)..**

**I'm so happy that this fic got more Fav than 'I Got You' .. wow.. It's like scoring a new record! Yaay! :D**


	9. Chapter 9 - Crossover Fic : TFATF X SPN

**My first try in crossover fic.. Fast Furious X Supernatural.**

**Hhh.. Couldn't do much, I actually wanted something heavier and more plot than this.. But I got swooned by Dotty ambiance of the story and decided to just let it be a more of a Dotty fic and put it in here instead of making it under a different title since it did't really have any significant plot.**

**For peaches ;)**

**As usual.. you know... bla-bla-bla..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a hot summer day, Letty was heading to the DT's garage in an old beat up tow truck they owned, a wreck of a Ford Focus in tow. She wiped the sweat that covered her forehead, threatened to pooled at her brows. The road from the dessert to the garage was long, boring and lonely. She hates towing, but figured it was much better than stuck in a hot garage filled with smelly, sweaty guys.

She bowed her head to look clearly above the rim of her sunglasses. She spotted a black sedan on the side of the road with the engine hood opened. She slowed down until she stopped next to the black car. It was an old Chevrolet Impala, a classic, but well maintained. The owner must have love this baby a great deal. She saw a shaggy haired guy on the side of the car, sitting on a cooler box, typing on his laptop oblivious to the world around him, and another guy with short brown messy hair was tinkering the engine, grease stained his strong firm hand up to his elbow, from the look of it, they may have been there for an hour or more. Sweat was dripping from his forehead, his dark blue T-shirt wet with perspiration and clung to his muscle clad body. Bending over, he unintentionally exposed the bare lower back of his torso before it disappeared inside a faded blue jeans.

"Hey" she greeted them from inside the truck.

Both guys looked at her, curious and alerted.

"Need a hand?" She asked them, taking off her sunglasses. She could see black oil ran from under it to the center of the road.

"No, we're fine" the short haired dude answered her.

"Really? You're fine with an oil leek from your engine?" She smirked. "You're not gonna make it to town"

"Don't worry. We got it, sweetheart" the dude stood straight, wiping his hands on a rag, his lips pulled to a smile, but his green eyes seemed displeased with her interrupting him. The other guy looked questioningly at him, the dude gave him a stern look. The guy sighed.

Letty could see what was going on. Guess some guys were too tough to receive a handout, especially from a girl. What a jerk. She snorted.

"Huh.. Alright then. Bye.." she shifted to first gear and stepped on the gas without second thought.

.

.

.

The bar was crowded, but it was still easy for her to find him, two skanks were already getting friendly with him on the velvet couch. Letty placed her hand on Dom's shoulder from behind, he looked up and smiled. Ignoring the glare from the two girls, he gripped her waist when she was in front of him and pulled her to him in one liquid motion, she spread her legs and straddled him, hiking her mini skirt further up the smooth thighs, her legs forcing the girls to peeled away from him.

"I miss you today" he said softly in her ear as she kissed his shoulder. The two girls looked at her in disgust or envy or jealous, whatever, they didn't pay any attention to them anyway.

"The owner of the Ford Focus was a bitch. It took me longer than necessary to tow it" she said before he leaned in and sought her lips, enjoying their own universe and ignoring any other living being. With that, the skanks got up and leave them alone.

"I need a drink" she said when they broke the kiss. "I'll be right back"

.

.

Letty tapped her fingertips on the counter. Waiting impatiently for the bartender to fix her drink.

"Hey" a voice from beside her said.

She glanced and saw a familiar green eye-brown hair. "I see you made it to town after all"

"Sorry about today, I didn't mean to be so rude, it was just one hell of a day" he smiled and seized her. "I'm Dean"

"Letty" she smiled, welcoming the company.

The bartender placed her drink in front of her.

"It's okay" she continued "You wouldn't believe how many times people rejected me for handling their cars" she sipped her drink.

"So, you live around here?"

"Uh-huh, down at Echo park since I was ten"

"Echo park? Hmm.. Have you ever heard anything weird or unusual?" he sipped his beer.

"Weird? Hmm.. Not that I know of. Why?"

"Not even some kind of urban legend kind of weird?"

"What?" she scrunched her eyebrows.

"You know the story of the murder in old McKenzie's house?"

"Not much, just some kids got wasted, broke in the house, the owner flipped and killed them"

"Anything else?"

"Umm.. I don't think so, man. Why?" Letty sipped her drink.

A heavy object landed gently on her shoulder, she knew it right away, it was Dom's large arm wrapping around her protectively, practically declaring to the other male that she is his. She smiled as she noticed Dean was taking a stepped back from her.

"Who's your friend?" Dom asked.

"Dom, this is Dean, uh-"

"Winchester"

"Dean Winchester, this is Dominic Toretto, my over-possessive boyfriend" she said sarcastically sweet. "I saw his car broke down on the side of the road today, nasty oil leek" she explained to Dom.

"Hi" Dean said, Dom stayed silent and eyed him cautiously. You could almost see a huge 'AWKWARD' neon sign on top of their head.

"Err.. Dean?" A tall guy tapped Dean's shoulder, he got a cellphone in his other hand. It was the guy with the shaggy hair cut. Saved by the bell. Or the giant.

"Sup, Sammy?" He turned around and smiled at the other guy.

"Bobby just called, we gotta go"

"Okay" he nodded, then turned back to face Letty and Dom.

"I gotta go, nice to meet you" he smiled politely and left the bar with the other guy.

"So.. What was he up to?" Dom's eyes still followed the two guys until they disappeared to the bar's exit.

"Hmm.. was is that smell?" She scrunched her brows faking a confused look. "Oh! I know! it's a mixed of testosterone and jealousy" She smirked.

He nuzzled her neck "You're mine, of course I get jealous when a guy approached you, especially when they were as hot as that guy"

"He's hot? Gee.. I didn't notice" she teased. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned to face him.

"You just got two skanks ready to shove their tongues down your throat, and you got jealous of seeing me talking to some guy? Seriously Dom, you need to get your head fixed, man"

He didn't answer her, instead he bowed his head to kiss her again. She moved her head to the side to avoid his lips, her hands holding his waist for a distance.

"Come on Dom, you really think making out can end an argument?"

"Of course not" he smiled, "but with you, it can"

He cupped her face and kissed her. His tongue playfully teased hers to join the dance. She yielded to him. Their lower part pressed against each other as Letty's grip pulled them back closer. She swayed her hips against his front teasingly. He moaned to her mouth, enjoying the effect of how simple thing she did can make him loose his mind. His hands moved down her lower back until they met her bottom and he gently squeezed them. Now it's her turn to moan. They broke it off a few seconds later.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" She raised her brow.

"But you love me anyway" He leaned for another kiss. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Getting cocky now are we?"

"Just stating the truth" he smirked.

Her palms stayed flat caressing his hard chest, her eye lids heavy with lust, silently she watched her own fingers inching down the rippling abs, and found his belt buckle, she pulled him back again and tip-toed to whispered in his ear.

"Let's get out of here, I'm wet"

"And so.. the argument ends" he said smugly.

She rolled her eyes and dragged him towards the exit.

* * *

**:D**


	10. Chapter 10 - Unrepairable

**Hi again.. thank you for still reading.. :D**

**I love all the support you have given me, it's a wonderful thing to know that somewhere around the world, there are people who actually like what I wrote.**

**Josie.. I knoooww.. it sucks.. I think Mia and Vince were the kind of 'opposite attract' couple, y'know? Well, here's another fic about them.**

**As usual.. you know... bla-bla-bla.. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Unrepairable**

It was a hot April day, Vince and Mia entered the new diner located three blocks away from the DT's garage. It was a slow day, the garage didn't have any car to be fix today, so they decided to eat out in an air conditioned diner instead of having it delivered to the hot garage. The small diner had a nice decor, painted with red, light yellow and lime green a picture row of their menu, giving the ambiance of classic family restaurant, friendly and delightful. But it's not what the face of the waitress in front of them showed.

Vince and Mia stopped at their track. Their smiles dropped when they saw her. Amy Linder, the first born of Margaret and Kenny Linder. Standing with her hands on her hips, her 5,2" figures actually not that intimidating, but the flame in her narrowed blue eyes are.

Mia was ready to bolt out, but Vince wrapped his hand around her shoulder protectively and guided her to an empty booth.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked rudely, when she reached their seats.

"We're hungry. I'll have a hamburger with bacon and fries, hmm.. And coke.. please" Vince said, ignoring the glare Amy gave him. "What d'you want Mi?"

Mia looked at Vince with confused eyes. He smiled reassuringly. Mia rolled her eyes.

"I'll have a salad and milkshakes" she said, playing along with whatever Vince had in his loony mind.

"You're not welcome here" Amy hissed.

"Really? And you are.. Who? The owner of this lovely place?" Vince smiled at who used to be his eighth grade heart throb.

She scowled but stayed silent, and head to the kitchen.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Mia whispered across the table.

"Hopefully, not"

"And how are you going do that, huh?"

"Come on, Mi. She's your friend"

"She was, before Dom going mental and almost kill her father. Remember?"

Amy was back with their order in ten minutes. With ill-manner she slammed the plates on the tables, causing Mia's salad jumped from the plate a spilled a little of her milkshakes.

"You finish your lunch, and don't ever come back here again!" Amy threaten them.

Mia sighed "Amy.. Please"

The blonde and blue eyes girl raised her chin, challenging the brunette.

"Amy, you were my friend. Don't do this.. Please sit with us. We'll talk"

"Talk? About what? How my father is doing?" She snorted, "He's out of his life support two months ago, after almost a year depending on it, courtesy of your dear brother. And please, tell Dominic my gratitude for sparing my father's life" venom filled her words, she had every intention to hurt the youngest of the Toretto.

Mia bowed her head, avoiding her glare. Instead, she closed her eyes to steady her emotion.

Amy shifted her gaze at Vince, "You got something to say D'Angelo?"

"Look, Amy.. I'm sorry for what happened to your father-"

"Well 'sorry' doesn't cut it, does it?! 'Sorry' doesn't pay the hospital bill! 'Sorry' doesn't put food on our table and roof on our heads!" Amy's shouting was heard by the other customers, they started to look their way and whispered among each other.

Mia's tears started to roll down her cheek , her hands shaking, desperately trying to contain her own rage.. but failed, she couldn't take it anymore. With a huff, she stood up so she was eye level with Amy.

"At least you still have a MOTHER and a FATHER! What do I HAVE?" Mia's brown orbs filled with anger she always held inside ever since her father's accident.

"I've lost BOTH of my parents! My brother is in jail, the social department breathing down my neck to snatch me from my home and put me in the orphanage! I'm only sixteen and I already got two jobs! I got a thousand dollar mortgage to pay every single month! I don't have friends because people at school kept saying that Torettos' blood are cursed! So don't you dare telling me that your life is worst than MINE!"

Vince cautiously looked at the both girls, he was worried Amy or Mia would start punching. He knew how Mia tried her best to stay strong, and it breaks his heart. How she was persistent to attend Dom's every trials, to show her support and be there for her brother, no matter how much it hurts her to see him in handcuff. How she did what she must to keep their home, even though it was such a heavy burden for her, she never quit, she may cry and shout but she didn't quit, she fought tooth and nails every step of the way, just like a Toretto.

Amy looked at her in shock. Mia stepped closer to her, her eyes changed, her rage tamed. She looked at Amy with gentle gaze.

"But I'm willing to put that aside, what happened between our family, what's done is done. I know I may sound selfish, but all I want is a chance to have my old friend back. You were my best friend, we have slumber parties together, doing science project together, don't you remember? I gave you my charm bracelet in summer camp.. I miss you.. Please Amy, can't we be friends again?"

Amy bit her lower lip, Vince looked at her expectantly as tears filled her eyes. She looked at Mia's pleading eyes, then looked at all the other customers staring at them.

A minute passed. A tear dropped.

She shook her head slowly. She looked at Mia's eyes one last time. Her lips trembled as she said, "I'm sorry.. I can't" with that she ran to the diner's kitchen, sobbing.

Mia turned to face Vince, he got up and put some money on the table. He hugged her as she cried, and gently guided her out of the dinner, away from the judging eyes of the other customers.

"Let's go baby girl.. I'm sorry, it was a mistake" she heard him whispered in her ear.

"No, what we had was irreparable.."

Vince kissed the side of her head when they were out on the street, "At least we try"

She nodded and force a smile at him, "Let's stick to McDonald's for the time being, alright?"

"Anything you say, Mi. You're the boss" he grinned.

"I wouldn't have gone through it all this far without you, thank you V" she tightened her hug.

"You know I would never turn my back on you baby girl, whatever you need, I'll always be there for you" Vince wiped her tears "Now, come on, let's get going"

They released their hug and walked to the next block for McDonald's. The April sun licked their skin with its warmth, Mia smiled. Maybe her friendship with Amy Linder was irreparable, but she always have her family, people that would never turn their backs on her, who are always willing to help her. It's an enough blessing for her.

* * *

**Love it? hate it? got an idea for me? let me know.. :)**


End file.
